


The Key

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, POV First Person, Songfic, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: А ведь я мог бы будить тебя по утрам.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T





	The Key

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено песней Declan McKenna — the Key to Life on Earth (Acoustic version)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=na7-3ICwpR8

Я смотрю на тебя, и ты словно весь в золоте. Золотой мальчик, весь светишься. И если бы ты только позволил этому свету, что внутри тебя, вырваться наружу — я клянусь, ты мог бы управлять самой необузданной толпой маггловского Манчестера.

Когда-то ты был простым мальчишкой, которого я полюбил весной на пятом курсе, а теперь я вижу взгляд, которым девчонка Уизли на тебя смотрит, и внутри все сжимается. Стараюсь не думать о том, что тогда, в детстве, у нас могла бы быть общая цель, общие мечты.

Помнишь, как нас задерживали на отработках из-за очередной дуэли в коридорах? Как отправляли в Запретный лес на очередное "наказание"? Как бы они ни старались проучить нас, преподать урок, очередная оплошность всё равно стоила того. Тогда время, проведенное с тобой — неважно, среди немытых котлов или шороха высоченных деревьев — казалось мне ключом, загадкой жизни на земле. А я не стоил ни секунды.

Я думаю о том, что у тебя ведь с ней будут дети, что она рано или поздно будет носить фамилию Поттер. Мерлин, не так давно ты ведь и сам был ребенком.

Помню, как задирался и спрашивал: "Что это на тебе за рваньё, Поттер?" — отмечая твои джинсы, висящие на худых мальчишеских бедрах, а сам, черт возьми, завидовал осенней грязи Хогвартса, в которой утопали твои кроссовки, когда ты выходил на поле — просто так, полетать. Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты так же тонул во мне, потому что сам утопал, просто находясь рядом с тобой.

А ведь они все, все врали. Они выжимали из нас всё до последней капли и врали нам, пусть даже находились по разные стороны той войны. "Мы исправим тебя", "Мы поможем тебе", "Останься с нами". Но никто не говорил, что нас заставят заткнуться навсегда. 

Всё, что мне оставалось — молчаливая прогулка в несколько секунд рядом с тобой, где-то на пересечении наших коридоров в Хогвартсе.

Я бы хотел, чтобы нас снова оставили после занятий. Отчитали, сказали, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Я бы упивался тем временем, я бы наконец-то сказал тебе всё. Я был готов отдать всё, что у меня есть, лишь бы находиться там, где так уверенно на своем стоял ты. Даже если бы это было торфяное болото, втягивающее меня в самое настоящее дерьмо.

Каждое утро я встаю и надеваю выглаженный костюм, выбирая очередной галстук — рутина, которая будет преследовать меня, пока я не сдохну. Это грёбанная безумная карусель, которая никогда не остановится, потому что я потерял ключ.

А ведь я мог бы будить тебя по утрам.

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от G до T](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
